Users access many types of information over electronic networks. For example, users access various web pages, blogs, videos, and other types of electronic resources over the Internet. As the functionality of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones and tablet computers) have improved, users are more commonly using the mobile devices to access information over the Internet. Even with such improvements, downloading information to a mobile device or other type of computing device over a network has some associated latency.